Failed Angel
by speculate
Summary: A story that I call a duo- plot; Trevor finds out he's an angel with duties he must complete, or else the ultimate punishment will be doled out, and he and his friends must stop the Orginization before they complete the Machine. OCs. R&R? May become T.
1. Prolouge

Trevor was stuck, and scared.

He tried to move, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't lift his conversed feet more than a couple of inches off the ground. His heart was racing; his ankles were shackled and nailed to the wall.

His ears were ringing, and he tried to scream. He had been trying for hours now, but although his throat was sore like he he'd been yelling forever, no sound came out. He knew what was coming, it always came at the same time, and the time was soon. But he couldn't get away before it happened, before the Death of the Angels.

The ceiling of the prison cell started to crumble and collapse, on top of him. He winced at fragments of rock hit him, scratched him and bruised him, but he knew this was not the worst of pain. Not by far. When the entire room came down, like his world was around him, he could see the sky. He could see the sky fading to black, the wind in his hair. He couldn't break his gaze at the sky, no matter how gruesome the sight to be seen was.

The whispering voice spoke to him. _Failed angels go to Hell, Trevor. They go to Hell. This is a preview of things to come. Failed Angels go to Hell. _

It didn't stop until Trevor's ears felt like they were bleeding. But the end wasn't even close to near yet. The sky opened up, and lightning poured out of the hole. It seemed as if it were raining sparks, but Trevor knew this wasn't the case. They were beginning the Falling.

He could hear the screams of the Angels as They ripped off their wings. They were Failed Angels. This was their fate.

The ground opened up around Trevor. He could see the flames, hear them crackling, feel them searing his skin. He knew It was about to happen. The Angels were about to Fall. He tried to close his eyes; he didn't want to see such a thing happen, again. He had seen enough already. But he knew that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how long he persisted, he couldn't look away. He wouldn't. And then it happened.

The Angels came screaming down.

There were more than Trevor had ever seen this time; hundreds, thousands. Some were old, some were young. As old as Earth, as young as him, his short thirteen years. They Fell, and Fell, until they finished crashing down, and into the hole. Gone, gone, gone.

Trevor felt the tears staining his face, running tracks in the blood and grime. But the pain he felt was none, compared to the Angel's.

As soon as the last Angel's screams had faded, the whispering took it's place in Trevor's ears. _Do you want to join the Failed Angles? You may. Do not fail, Trevor. Do… Not… Fail._

"Fail _WHAT_?" Trevor screamed. But everything was gone. As always. He would never know. But then something Trevor had never experienced happened. The ground beneath his feet desipitated, leaving him standing on nothing. He Fell; he was a Failed Angel. _Not yet, _thought Trevor. He focused on flapping amazing wings up and down, the steady movement he knew so well. And his wings appeared on his back. But he couldn't fly for long, he was weak, he always was after witnessing the Falling. When the last of his energy was gone, They picked him up, and carried him to the clouds. He almost thanked them, but then They took his wings, and he Fell.

Trevor, the Failed Angel, Fell.


	2. Chapter One

_**Trevor's POV**_

This dream, I'm pretty sure, is what woke me up.

But, even though this was a horrible dream- nightmare- it's still better than what I woke up to. Because when I woke up that day, I was in the woods. Like, almost pitch black dead- on middle of the woods. The WOODS. Following me here? But I don't want to bore you with my fear and mortification just yet. So, like I said, I woke up. Dazed and confused, sure, but I woke up. I remember thinking that I'd obviously been unconscious for a long time before this because I had a killer migraine and I felt terrible. I wondered where I was; I wondered how I got there. My first (attempted) action was to, obviously, get up. But what was so scary about this was that what should have been a simple movement was so incredibly hard to do. So, I got up. Well, tried and failed. I stood for a second or two, but then my legs started shaking and my knees buckled and I was on the ground once more. I tried to stay calm, but that was kind of hard to do, given my situation. I started breathing heavy, and got worried that I'd have an asthma attack. I patted my pocket to make sure I had my inhaler, and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was there. I hadn't had an asthma attack since I was seven, but I had been carrying it around for six years because I'm what people call "paranoid".

I tried to stay rational, and thought, _Okay, obviously I'm in no shape to stand, nonetheless move, so I'll just have to stay here for a little while._ The thought was terrifying, but I didn't see any other options. I was hungry, hurt, scared, and that's just the tip of the iceberg, but one thing overruled all that: exhaustion.

I laid down and slept.

* * *

When I woke up next, maybe seven or eight hours later, I forgot where I was, and jumped up. Not the smartest thing to do. I stumbled around blindly, and by the time I realized where I happened to be, I was frozen, I was standing up, and didn't want to ruin the fact, but I wasn't sure I was capable of moving. _Well_, I thought, _I cant just stand here all day. _So I took a step forward, and another, and another. Drunk on my own joy, I forgot how weak I was, and crashed into a tree. Ow. I slammed onto the ground, again. I brushed my hair from my forehead and looked out from a shock of tousled brown hair that fell across my eyes. _What now? _I thought. I stood again, but didn't move. Just took stock of my surroundings. Tree, rock, dirt, more dirt, evil- looking dog foaming at the mouth, tree- wait, WHAT? I glanced back nervously. Yup, there he was, a pissed- looking big, black dog, staring right at me.

HUH?

Why the Hell there's a DOG, in the WOODS, is beyond me. But I didn't have much time to think about that, because right then the dog charged at me, barking ferociously and biting at the air. I got up, turned, and _ran._

I have no idea how I did it, honestly. But somehow I managed to keep my self upright long enough to get away from the dog. I ran though the woods, dodging trees and jumping over rocks, all the way thinking, _how do I have the energy to _do_ this? _I'd find out later. But right now, I was just thinking it was a miracle. Black and red dots began dancing in and out of my vision_. Don't pass out, Trevor. _I told myself. _You _cant.

I flew into an opening in the woods, shaped perfectly circular. In the middle of the clearing, was a small, wood covered hole. I got kind of confused, because as I got closer to the hole, the dog slowed. _Well, he's not trying to kill me anymore… So don't question it! _When I got within two feet from the wood, the dog gave out one more menacing growl, and turned and ran away. Scared out of my mind and confused as Hell, I deemed myself safe and allowed myself to pass out cold.


End file.
